


《幸存者》chapter（8）

by ZheJiu



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xxx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 活下去，Thor。





	《幸存者》chapter（8）

Loki是hela养大的，他曾经无比信任年长了自己7岁的姐姐。那双将他推入深渊的手，也曾在深夜时翻过童话书的扉页。hela对于Loki有近乎病态的掌控欲，她曾将Loki保护得太好，以至于他在骤然接触黑暗最深处时，本能地选择逃离和反抗。

Loki可以逃离，可以背叛，但他不能忠于hela之外的人。当她发现了这个孩子，一切就再无回旋的余地。

Loki唯一可以选择的，就是被掌控，还是主动合作。

“他醒了，Thor。”“也许依旧只是几分钟......”“但他清醒的时间一直在变长......”

Omega在醒来之前断断续续地听到了一些声音，还有模糊而晕眩的图像。他仿佛浑身浸透在泥泞的沼泽里，挣扎着前行，直到上岸的那一刻......依旧口干舌燥，浑身伤痛。

“......God.”警官艰难地抬了抬手，卧室的门虚掩着，而他甚至没力气够到床头柜上的水杯，“为什么偏偏我醒的时候倒没人了......嘶！”

“fandral，要是Loki五天之内还没醒过来，”金发的高大alpha一边扭头和身后的人说话，一边推门走进了卧室，左臂还姿势别扭地搂着一个襁褓，“我们就得计划着突围......Loki？”

“计划有变，大兵，”Loki撑着胳膊坐了起来，痛得龇牙咧嘴，“把你手里那个像热狗一样的小东西拿过来给我看看，我差点被它杀了。”

“是个男孩，Loki，”Thor的动作比话语更快，他快步走到了床沿坐下，近乎虔诚地亲吻着Omega苍白的额头，眼眶微红，“我从没见过比Ariel更坚强的小家伙了。”

“让我看看......”Loki的注意力显然不在Thor身上，他小心翼翼地牵了牵婴儿小而软的手掌，Ariel面颊鼓鼓地打了一个奶嗝，“你拿什么喂的他？”

“奶粉，我说过我在二楼囤了不少物资。”Thor有些邀功地摸了摸Omega削瘦的面颊，“Peter这几天一直在镇外用烟雾发送信号，看来他带着一批人逃了出去。”

“还活着就好。”Loki用光了好不容易积攒起来的精力，他在重新昏睡之前握住了Thor的手，对戒磕碰到了一起，“给我四天时间恢复，你就能抱着Ariel跟在我身后突围了。”

“好梦，Loki。”Thor笑着捻好了Omega的被角，“我从来都离不开你。”

雇佣兵直到Loki的呼吸平稳了下来，才关上卧室的门离开。“物资还能撑多久？”“药用光了，食物分配妥当还能撑5天。”fandral给了Thor口袋里最后一根烟，alpha接过却没点燃，叼着它坐在了楼梯断口上，晃动的脚下就是伸着手向上抓挠的行尸们，“......在Loki醒来之前。”

Loki很了解自己的身体，他的恢复确实只花了四天。但比他更了解自己的人，是hela。

四天后的凌晨，只剩满街行尸低沉嘶鸣的萨卡镇再一次热闹了起来。一辆严重超载的冲撞卡车飞速碾过了聚集游荡的行尸群，直到车轮被无穷无尽的腐肉卡住。十几辆军用吉普随之开进了萨卡镇，全副武装的部队和重火力快速清出了一条道路，而他们目标明确。

“她来了。”爆破声响起时，Loki正低头绑上靴子的最后一根系带。他反应极快地抄起了枪，另一只手护住了Ariel。“她？谁？”Thor和fandral分别站在了楼梯的断口处，一楼客厅里的行尸突然全部被开枪击倒，随即一队武装人员踏过尸体，涌进客厅后举枪瞄准了他们。

“走，Thor.”因为抱着Ariel，Loki将大部分的装备都给了Thor，“对上他们绝无胜算！”“萨卡镇已经被清空了，我们可以翻窗出去。”雇佣兵的动作比本能更快，fandral打破了离他们最近的窗户让sif先离开，Thor殿后，“等我们出去之后，你必须解释清楚这一切，Loki。”

“你们会离开的，”Loki不着痕迹地落后了半步，声音轻得几乎听不见，“你是我的首要条件，Thor。”

-6天前-  
Omega醒得比预料之中更早，警官只要还剩一口气都能站得起来。他趁着守夜的fandral小解时撬开了卧室的地板，从木板下拿出了一个装在防水袋中的卫星电话，那是hela一个月前潜入萨卡镇时给他的。

无论Thor他们再怎么乐观，四个人面对成百上千的行尸，是毫无悬念的死局。

Loki不过迟疑了半刻，便拨通了电话。

“我十分想念你，brother。”“是你的人轰倒了围墙？”“就像我教你的，凡事都只看结果。”

“帮我的人离开行尸群，hela，我和Ariel都是你的。” “Ariel？你居然把那只老猫名字给了你的儿子。” 

“你为什么就是不肯放过我？” Loki的声音几乎是碎的，他在这一刻天真得可怜。

“我可不会放弃我那么多年的心血，你属于我，Loki。”

“只要你杀了任何一个人，我就会用尽余生与你为敌，hela。”

硝烟弥漫的空气中有片刻的寂静。随即，电话那头的女alpha勾起了唇。

“你终于有点长进了，成交。”

“唔，有一个附加条件，姐姐。” “套近乎没用。” 

“Thor·odinson必须亲眼看见我死亡， 否则他永远都不会放弃。”

-Now-  
“别急着跑，先生们。”一个高大的男人走上了前，他满脸都是青紫的疤痕，尤其是惨不忍睹的下巴，“oh，还有一位女士，我为自己的粗心道歉。”

枪栓拉动的声音吓到了Ariel，婴儿涨红着脸哇哇大哭了起来，却依旧缓解不了这一触即发的战况。

“和我的枪道歉去吧，怪咖。”sif戒备地举枪瞄准，“你想要什么？”“平衡。”那人的语调始终十分温和，却令人无端地毛骨悚然，“你们可以称呼我为灭霸。”

“什么平衡？”Thor扬声问道，却没有注意Loki已经悄无声息地挪倒了断口边缘，“你们把镇外留守的人怎么了？！”“他们很安全，我可以保证。”灭霸摊开了手，“萨卡镇一直为我的基地提供物资，而我会为萨卡提供武装援助。高天尊已经死了，现在....由你来维持我们之间的平衡。”

“你们每个月上供一半的物资，而我的军队会保护你，就像今天。”

“我们不需要你的援助，”这群不速之客显然不适合在末世中作伴，Thor毫不犹豫地回绝了，“带着你的霸王条款滚蛋，灭霸。”

他们离窗不超过五米，还有逃离和反抗的胜算。

“别多费口舌了，”黑发的女alpha出现那一刻，Loki的身形明显地晃了晃，“他们必须见血才能醒悟。”“人就是资源，hela，”灭霸抬了抬下巴，“你痴迷战争和杀戮，而我只是不得不为之。”

“那就给他们最后一次机会，”hela踏上了废墟的高地，扬声做出了最后一次警告，而阴冷的目光却锁定了左侧高挑削瘦的人影，“然后用我的方法来解决。”

“我不会被任何人奴役，”雇佣兵的回答依旧斩钉截铁，“我的同伴也是。”

“Well，then......”女alpha极为愉悦地眯起了眼睛，“kill them all.”

“Run！”火光爆起的那一刻，二楼的所有人都被强大的气流冲倒，Thor本能地向旁滚去，而从一开始就仿佛魂不守舍的Loki却依旧站在原地，“Loki！过来！”

而那颗子弹在Thor话音刚落的同时，清晰而残忍地穿过了Loki的胸膛。

“不！！”alpha惊怒的嘶吼在炽热的空气中扭曲，警官因为疼痛和恐惧而瞪大了眼睛，他踉跄地向前走了两步，便和手中怀抱的婴儿一起坠下了二楼，消失在了漫天的火光和硝烟之中。

“来不及了，Thor！”fandral架住了想要扑过去的Thor，alpha猩红的双目几乎失去了理智，“想想镇外的人！”

被火光扭曲的空气，顷刻间被淹没的修长人影，婴儿甚至来不及发出一声啼哭……

Thor凄厉的嘶吼已经染上了哭腔，他不愿相信，也不敢相信，那个能够在荒野之上建立社区的警官，那个强悍到在行尸群的包围下存活产子的omega，就这样轻易地死于一颗子弹。

“他们需要你，Thor！”sif在窗栏上固定了绳索，扔给了fandral，“别让Loki白白牺牲，你要手刃那些伤害他的人！”

fandral一拳打在了Thor的面颊上，alpha终于回过神，他看了一眼Loki坠下的断口，便抓着绳索跃出了窗口。

战争才刚刚开始，而他已经失去了一切。

“长得挺像你。”飞驰向未知地点的吉普车内，hela从Loki手中抱过了婴儿，淡淡地看了一眼紧张地绷住身体的Omega，“别担心，我不会伤害laudeyson家族的新成员。”

“你的人会活着，Loki，也仅仅只是活着罢了。”

“我曾以为我们已经在地狱了，hela。”Ariel咯咯笑着握住了hela冰冷的指尖，Loki不忍心再看婴儿天真而无忧的面孔，捂着肩膀上的伤口扭头看向了窗外一成不变的旷野，“可Ariel从出生的那一刻起，就没见过灾变前的世界。”

那一枪是hela扣动的扳机，Loki利用借位让Thor以为子弹穿过了他的心脏，而事实上那只是在肩膀上的贯穿伤，避开了所有骨骼和要害，而他在坠下二楼的同时就被hela的人接住了，并及时止血包扎。

“我没想到你在为一个长得像紫薯似的大个子做事，”Loki在车里找到了烟，他已经很久没碰过品质上乘的烟草了，“而且他居然会同意你大张旗鼓地接应我。”

“灭霸不在乎你是死是活，”hela漫不经心地地逗着Ariel，“收服那个Thor·odinson为新的上贡者才是他的新消遣。” “......灭霸就是个有偏执症的伪君子。”Loki避开了那个让他心脏绞痛的名字，Thor在火光中撕心裂肺的呼喊依旧震耳欲聋地回荡在他的脑海中。

Thor。  
你以为你才是暗面，而我才是真正地生长于此，终将被其吞噬。

那些你以为只会穿梭在战场上的子弹，它们也可能如同幽灵般生长在你的血肉里，渐渐地，用每一寸腐朽蔓延在血管中。

“所以他需要一个大张旗鼓做恶棍的合作人，我。”hela捏着Loki的下巴亲吻了他削瘦的面颊，“Ariel会看到一个比灾变前更强盛的帝国，我相信你不会后悔，Loki。”

“当然不，”Loki重新抱回了Ariel，面色苍白地笑了笑，“我说过，在Ariel和Thor之间，我会选择放弃Thor。”

活下去，Thor，这是我此生做过最残忍，却也最无私的决定。


End file.
